Fairytale
by RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter
Summary: Takes place after Last Sacrifice *spoiler warning* It's 2 years after Rose and Dimitri get back together. And it's thier wedding day, but as with things Rose gets involved in its only almost perfect. RoseXDimitri. Rated for Rose's language.
1. Chapter 1

I hate dressing up.

Hell, you could put me in plain old jeans and a tank top and I'd be happy. That's why I'm so shocked to be standing in, of all things, a floor-length dress. My best friend, and queen Vasilisa Dragomir entered the room and beamed at me. "Rose..." She said, chuckling.

"I know," I say and glare at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. "I look-"

"Beautiful." She finished confidently. The charisma that came naturally to her as an effect of Spirit burned through her right then. I half-smiled at her, opening my mouth to reply but any words I was about to say were lost as an entire entourage stormed in the room.

My old enemy turned friend Mia Rinaldi, Lissa's sister Jill Mastrano, and Meredith, a good friend of mine from St. Vladimir's, came in. Each girl, including Lissa was wearing matching lavender dresses. They began chatting over each other and fussing over what seemed like every little detail involving my appearance.

I personally never cared too much about details, but Lissa scolded me, "Today is _your _day." She said, "You are going to be perfect." I rolled my eyes and let my friends have their way. I never felt more like a doll in my life.

After at least 20 minutes, my friends decided they were done poking and prodding me. I turned to the full-length mirror and my breath caught in my throat. My long brown hair had been neatly pulled into a bun with some crystals intertwined, I reached back to touch it then stopped, realizing it would get messed up.

Since when did I care? Jeez, I was becoming too girly for my own good.

My dress was another matter all together. It was strapless and floor-length. The silky material clung to my curves and the top of the dress did wonders for the built chest that was common to dhampirs like me. My lashes were even coated with mascara and eyeliner lined my brown eyes.

I barely recognized myself as Rose Hathaway the badass. I looked…beautiful.

My friends' eyes shimmered as they admired me. "Rose," Lissa said and touched my arm. I fought back tears unsuccessfully. Damn it, I don't cry. Lissa hugged me gently. It was then I noticed she was crying too. I realized she understood all the fights I had to go through to make it to today.

It was true; it had definitely been an uphill battle to get here. I never imagined I would even make it here. When Dimitri had been turned into a Strigoi, I had been convinced that would be the end. Even after Lissa had miraculously changed him back, Dimitri had told he didn't love me anymore. That broke my heart in ways I can't begin to describe.

Yet after the heart-wrenching journey, here I was. Emotions, both joyous and sorrowful built up in my chest. I wasn't given much time to dwell on them however. My mother, Janine Hathaway herself, entered the small bedroom. "Rose, they're ready downstairs." She announced.

She looked me up and down and paused. "You look wonderful, Rose." For a moment I saw my mother's guardian mask of indifference falter. I swear I saw tears.

She quickly regained her composure and walked out signaling the others to follow. Mia, Jill and Meredith followed her, giving me a final glance and smile. Lissa hesitated, gave me a reassuring hug and walked out, leaving me alone for a moment.

I glanced out the window to the dark Siberian sky. My life had been such a crappy mess not so long ago, it was hard to believe this was real. I almost wanted to pinch myself to be sure it was real. _Of course it is, Rose._ I told myself. It hadn't been without consequence that I was getting my happy ending. _Just stop to think…remember that not everyone made out as well as you did. _Adrian Ivashkov's words still haunted me.

True as they may be, I was by no means going to be brought down by them today. I stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to find Viktoria waiting with a smile. "Come on, Rose, Abe is waiting." Oh crap. In the whole planning of this I had completely forgotten the tradition of the father's role. I still wasn't used to the idea of being zmey junior.

I followed Viktoria downstairs to the backdoor where my father, Abe Mazur, was waiting He looked no different than he always did, despite the special event going on. I wondered if he had an endless closet full of suits and brightly colored scarves. He half-grinned at me with that annoying way of his. "Shall we, Rose?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Attempting not to roll my eyes, I looped my arm through his. I saw Abe, excuse me; dad, nod and we began to walk down an aisle of chairs that had been created in the backyard.

It had been completely transformed. Strings of lights were laced around the fence that gave off a soft glow and added a fairytale feel to the setting. Rows of chairs with a wide center aisle lay before me. At the end of the aisle was a beautiful altar that was intricate and looked hand-carved.

I had no idea how, but somehow a pipe organ had been placed in the yard. I didn't see it, but I sure as hell heard it when it began to play. Heads swiveled and I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me. I held my head up as Abe and I walked. I scanned the crowd and found familiar faces: my mother, Olena Belikov, old Yeva, Dimitri's sisters Viktoria and Sonya, Christian, Eddie, Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner, even Mark and Oksana.

I was shocked to see Sydney the alchemist sitting in the front row, smiling. Her lily tattoo glimmered. I paused to hug her. "You look great," she said, "For an evil creature of the night that is." I grinned. Then I turned to the front again.

To say Dimitri looked sexy would be a major understatement. He always looked sexy but now, dressed in a tuxedo, he took that to a new level. I smiled at him as Abe handed me off. Surprisingly, he kissed me on the cheek and murmured, "I'm proud of you, Rose." I eyed the old man then hugged him before he scooted off to the side.

Dimitri took my hands in his and I looked up into his deep brown eyes. "You are beautiful, Roza." He whispered. "Can we get this over with," I joked, "This dress is killing me."

Dimitri leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I'm sure I can help you take it off later." I stifled a laugh as I gazed adoringly at him. "We'll see." I said with a smile.

The priest stepped up and shut us up. The ceremony itself was in English and Russian. I wasn't sure what that part was, save for the parts Dimitri was translating for me.

I wasn't paying much attention anyway, how could I with Dimitri in front of me looking so good? "Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your husband?"

Being Rose Hathaway I said, "Hell yes." This got a few chuckles from my friends and disapproving looks from my parents. Even Dimitri smiled at my remark.

I think the priest wasn't amused. "By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Dimitri snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I reached up and threw my arms around him, bringing out mouths together. Heat flooded me as it always did when I kissed Dimitri. I wanted to keep kissing him, but then I remembered all the people. It's not like I cared if they watched or not, it was just awkward.

I broke the kiss and smiled at Dimitri. He gave me a rare full smile that warmed me. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, comrade."

As soon as Dimitri dropped his arms from around me I was practically attacked by Lissa. She pulled me into a fierce hug and soon Mia, Jill, Meredith and a few other joined her.

"Give her some air." I heard Christian Ozera say, laughing. Lissa smiled at me, stepping back to Christian's side. I grinned at my best friend.

A band struck up and the chairs were quickly removed to make room for a makeshift dance floor. A waiter was passing out small glasses of a clear liquid. He came to Dimitri and me, I hesitated, remembering my last experience with Russian vodka.

Dimitri took a glass and handed me one. I shook my head. "The last time I had that stuff I seriously regretted it." He regarded me with curiosity. "Don't ask," I said, pushing the painful memories away.

Sensing my distress, Dimitri kissed my forehead. "It's okay." He said. Just the sound of his voice calmed me. "Rose!" I heard Sydney call. She ran up and hugged me. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Considering I'm surrounded by evil creatures, not so bad." I had to laugh. I watched Sydney down another shot of vodka. "This helps," she said, indicating the drink. "Don't you alchemists have some rule about getting drunk at a party?" I teased.

"Eh, Abe is distracted so I don't care." She replied. My gaze found Abe, in a close proximity to my mother who was laughing. Distracted, indeed. "Dear Lord." I muttered.

"Don't worry about them." Dimitri said, pulling me into the dancing crowd. He held me close as we moved to the music. Everyone wanted to talk to me, constantly distracting me. So much that I almost didn't notice the commotion going on by the door. A drunken Moroi was making a scene and I almost blew it off. Until I realized who it was.

Shit.

Adrian Ivashkov was making his way through the silent crowd. Right towards me. "So," he slurred, "If it isn't Rose Hathaway herself. Still breaking hearts?"

Dimitri spoke before I could. "Beat it, Ivashkov. Sober up while you're at it." Adrian laughed bitterly. "You expect me to just 'beat it' after you took my woman. I don't think so Belikov."

"Do you want to fight?" Dimitri smirked. I stepped up. "Adrian what are you even doing here?" He shot me a look. "That's easy, little dhampir," I could tell Dimitri didn't like the use of my old nickname, "I have an invitation from the queen herself."

I wasn't buying it. "You're just a party crasher." I told him. "And being a _royal _pain in the ass." That earned me a scowl. "Plus, you don't stand a chance against Dimitri in a fight."

Adrian laughed again drunkenly. "Someone get him out of here," Dimitri growled. "Wait," Adrian stumbled up to me. "I'm sorry, Rose." I truly pitied Adrian. He was a drunken mess and would soon be on a long flight back to the states.

"Get him out of here." I echoed. I couldn't stand to look in Adrian's green eyes as the guardians hauled him out of the Belikov's yard. I swear I heard Christian's laughter as Adrian was forcefully removed. "What on earth was that about?" Lissa asked me as she walked up to me.

"No clue." I say and roll my eyes. Lissa's gaze followed Adrian and I touched her shoulder. "Liss, don't worry about it." I said.

"There you are," a new voice said. I turned to see Jill Mastrano. "You're supposed to be giving a speech, Rose." Was I? "Come on," Jill said and pulled me to the front of the crowd. Someone handed me a shot glass filled with vodka.

I took this as my cue to begin. "First of all I want to thank you all for being here, and for Olena Belikov for letting us overrun her house." Scattered laughter rose in the crowd.

"Um, thanks to Lissa for always being there and understanding. But most of all, Dimitri," I raised my glass in his direction, "I love you comrade, and that's a major understatement. All this crazy crap, this world, isn't gonna get in our way. We'll tear it apart. Or at least I will." I smiled and threw back the vodka.

People cheered and laughed as I rejoined Dimitri. Feeling brave now, I took another glass from the tray passing by. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I downed the drink and smiled. "Yup." Dimitri shook his head. "Roza, you are something else." I just grinned. "I know," I said.

I lost track of how many drinks I took down. Pretty soon the sky was spinning above me. "I think you need to go to bed." Said Dimitri, assessing my state. "I'm fine." I said, at least that's what I think I said.

Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh and took my hand. "Let's go." He said. "Is she okay?" Lissa asked as we began to walk away. "Yes." I said, sure now that my words were slurring. "Good night!" I yelled, getting quite a few strange looks.

"Come on, Rose." Dimitri led me upstairs to his old bedroom. It was ironic; the last time I was here all I could think about was how dead he was. Now he was here and so alive.

Dimitri, who had carried me up the stairs since he deemed me too drunk to climb stairs on my own, placed me on the bed. "Dimitri…" I mumbled. He laid down next to me and pulled me close to him, his face resting on my shoulder.

"I'm here, Roza." He whispered. I turned to face him, pressing ever closer to him. "Love you." I mumbled. Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Rose."

I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. "Don't ever leave me." I said. "Why would I do that?" It wasn't even worth answering; at this point I had no idea why I was saying what I was.

Instead of continuing my ranting, I brought my lips to Dimitri's. His body responded to mine as he kissed me back, his hands started running over my body and heat flooded me.

I pushed closer to him, wanting him badly. I think the vodka was playing a role here, too. Dimitri apparently realized this and pulled away from me.

"You need to sleep, Rose." He said. I frowned and sighed in defeat. I sat up. Dimitri shifted so he was sitting behind me.

I started to protest. Any words I tried to find were lost as Dimitri began to unzip my dress and kissed my neck. "I thought we weren't going to do this?" I questioned.

As soon as I said that I realized I probably should have kept my mouth shut. Damn you, Russian vodka. "We're not," Dimitri replied as he slid the dress carefully off my body.

I turned around so I was facing him. Dimitri wanted me, it was written all over his face. As I leaned in to kiss him again, Dimitri slid off the bed and out of my reach. Damn.

I watched Dimitri hang up my dress. Typical Dimitri, using his guardian mask to hide his emotions. He crossed the room to where I sat and kissed me again.

"Go to sleep, Roza. We're flying back to the states tomorrow." He pulled the covers over me. Deciding protest was pointless, I nodded. Dimitri smiled. "I'll be back later." He promised, and then left the room.

I rolled onto my side under the blankets. My thoughts kept me awake for a while, incoherent as many of them were. Still, I was happy.

I had never actually considered marriage. I was by no means settling down. Lissa was my charge and I was going to protect her.

Dimitri had sprung this on me so suddenly that I hadn't known what to say. Except yes, of course. But he knew as well as I did that our jobs were more important.

_They come first._ Selfishly I wished that wasn't true. Sure, I wanted to protect Lissa, but once in awhile _I _wanted to come first. Like now.

I hadn't known Dimitri had come back in the room until I felt him lay beside me. "Still awake?" he asked, amused. "Yeah." I said, sounding and feeling far more sober than I was earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked, brushing my hair to the side, his hand resting on my neck. I could see him pretty well in the dark, and I knew he could, too. I looked him in the eye. "Why did you ask me to marry you?" I asked.

Dimitri laughed as if I had told a joke. "Because I love you beyond comprehension, Roza." He told me with a full smile. "Right," I said. "But don't our jobs kind of get in the way?"

It took him a moment to answer. "Possibly." I didn't like the question dodging he was doing. "What does that mean?" I demanded. "Lissa is stepping down. She and Christian are moving out to the countryside, and we're going with them."

I could hardly believe what I had just heard. "Why?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Dimitri shrugged. "Not sure, but she has someone already lined up to take her place."

"So you planned all this?" I asked in outrage. "When were you planning on telling me?" Dimitri laughed. "Right now." He said. I didn't like being kept out of the loop. I paused as I took in this new development in my life.

"What you're saying is we get to keep being guardians and have lives at the same time?" I smiled. "I guess you can put it that way." Dimitri replied and kissed me softly.

I shifted closer to him. "You could have told me earlier." I said playfully. "I could have…" I laughed and kissed him. "Good night."

It really was everything I had ever wanted and more. As I closed my eyes that night I could hardly wait to face the next day and begin my new life with Dimitri by my side.

Who says fairytales don't come true?

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this I know I had fun writing it! Please leave a review, Rose and Dimka want you to :P


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

***** Since a lot of you are asking, I PROMISE I will write a sequel which may or may not be more than a one-shot. Thank you all for your support!*****

**~RozaAndDimkasDhampirDaughter**


End file.
